


First Rabbit

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 宋俊和的衣柜里有什么呢？女装警告，雷文警告。





	First Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> 我有两个缺点，第一个是写的很差，第二个是写的很多 :)

休赛期的时候大家都回了韩国，洪渊俊偶尔会跑到宋俊和的家里玩。宋俊和的家像个小型的室内动物园，除了有他第二宝贝的兔子，还有一只常年冬眠的小乌龟，两只爱唱歌的小鹦鹉，一对肥嘟嘟的仓鼠，甚至还有一只巨大的独角仙。洪渊俊喜欢的不行，每次来的时候都是要先跟鹦鹉们对叫几声，接着去比划比划独角仙的大小，再去揉揉仓鼠，最后抱着兔子坐下。他对于小动物似乎很有兴趣，总是意犹未尽的玩很久，所以宋俊和也自己先坐到电脑前边看视频边等着洪渊俊。  
不过这次似乎发生了点意外，没几分钟洪渊俊就跑了过来，兔子已经没在怀里了。“那个……不知道我今天是不是吓到兔兔了，它……尿我身上了。”他一边说，一边尴尬的低头看着身上T恤下摆位置一大滩水迹。宋俊和没忍住笑了出来，他赶紧拿了浴巾，让洪渊俊把上衣脱了去洗澡。“你衣服我丢洗衣机了，不然过会儿臭死你。”  
浴室里响起的水声打断了宋俊和的话，他给洪渊俊拿了干净的T恤放在浴室门口，转身就去收拾兔子留在客厅的一片狼藉。水声停止之后没一会洪渊俊光着上身擦着头发出来，有点嫌弃的看着宋俊和拿给他的衣服。“这是……初音未来？真有你的，这第几件了？你有没有基础款的衣服，纯色的就行。”宋俊和头也没抬就让他自己去衣柜里挑，还说这件是他最喜欢的，换别人他才舍不得拿出来让穿呢。

洪渊俊笑着打开了宋俊和卧室里的衣柜，在一排深色的衣服里找到了一套……水手服？他一脸问号的拎出来，正好这时候宋俊和也走了进来。跟满脸疑惑的洪渊俊比，宋俊和倒是淡定的不行，“哦这个啊，高中时候出cosplay的，啊好怀念呀”，他把衣服接过来，把衣架抽走挂回衣柜，“还是我妈妈亲手做的呢。”

隐约觉得哪里不对劲的洪渊俊看着宋俊和拿着水手服往自己身上比划，“这几年我长高了点，也胖了些，现在是穿不上了……”宋俊和镜片背后的眼睛突然露出狡黠的笑“不过你现在倒是跟我高中时候体型差不多，渊俊啊……你穿上试试？”

洪渊俊实力拒绝，摇头摇的把发梢的水珠都甩飞了。宋俊和步步逼近，他把衣服搭在自己肩头，然后伸手从背后拦住洪渊俊的腰“穿给我看看好不好呀……”又伸头到他耳边，“你要是穿给我看呢，我就把我高中的cosplay照片也找出来给你看，好不好？”他不像宋俊和被二次元文化洗脑的那么厉害，从小家里的教育也差不多是男子汉顶天立地，穿女装这件事基本在他“想都不要想”的清单上，但是他实在敌不过宋俊和又亲又蹭的喃喃撒娇，只好勉强同意宋俊和的要求。点头的瞬间就看宋俊和熟练的摘了领结，把上衣前襟的扣子全部解开，又把裙子侧面的隐形拉链拉开，全部摊在床上之后做了个请吧的手势。

洪渊俊撅了撅嘴，“不行，你来给我穿。”

与其说是乐意，宋俊和不如说是根本按捺不住兴奋的开始给洪渊俊穿水手服。期间洪渊俊要求穿着身上的运动裤把裙子套外面意思意思就算了，但是最终也没能反抗过宋俊和的花言巧语。现在的洪渊俊从背后看，真的是个可爱的高中女生，短发挂在耳后，黑色的短袖水手服衬着露出来的小臂和小腿雪白。而宋俊和从正面看起来，就更可爱了。他羞的脸颊绯红，修长的脖颈上喉结也因为紧张而不住上下滑动，两只手不知所措的互相握着垂在身前，百褶裙里伸出两条纤细的小腿。宋俊和又盯着洪渊俊看了几秒，然后猛地扑上去把洪渊俊压倒在床上。

“你可真的是……太可爱了”宋俊和的声音里是压抑不住的情欲，他把一个个细碎的吻落在洪渊俊的下巴和嘴唇，“等妹妹你高中毕业了我们就结婚好不好？”

洪渊俊沉默了一下，“22岁高中还没毕业我觉得可能是不太好。”说完自己先忍不住笑了，宋俊和也被这假装不解风情的回复逗乐。然而他伸手摸向洪渊俊下身的时候，那里却给出了另一个答案。

宋俊和轻轻把洪渊俊的裙子掀起来，手顺着大腿往上滑动，直到碰到已经坚挺的阴茎。再抬头看洪渊俊表情的时候才发现刚才的羞涩已经完全消失不见，换上的是魅惑的面容。他自己扯开了水手服的前襟，又拽松了领结。“欧尼酱，你想要什么呢？别以为我真的没看过你的收藏哦？”

这下脸红的人变成了宋俊和。面对突然主动诱惑的洪渊俊他有那么一瞬间手足无措，不过马上又找回了自己的感觉——洪渊俊的侧腰是他的敏感带，只要在那里轻加抚摸，没几下他的呼吸就会变得急促，这次也不例外。洪渊俊软软的躺在床上，配合着宋俊和的动作发出轻微的呻吟。在宋俊和去拿安全套的时候洪渊俊本来想把身上的衣服脱掉，但是被快一步摁住了胳膊。他挣扎了一下，没想到的是宋俊和那双平时画画、打游戏、抱兔子的却手那么有力。

“既然看过我的收藏了……”宋俊和用另外一只手摘了眼镜放到一边，“那不如就让我们来个情景再现。”

女装这个要素给两个青年的性事带来了异样的刺激，最终的结果是洪渊俊在没被碰前面的情况下就高潮了，精液胡乱的射在自己肚皮上，甚至还有几滴喷到了胸前垂着的领结上。太过激烈的快感让他眼角甚至涌出了生理性的泪水。宋俊和赶忙俯下身去，舔掉了眼泪又全部换成了亲吻。

刚才那个澡算是白洗了，被揉的乱糟糟又沾上了体液的水手服也得再进洗衣机。洪渊俊伸脚去踢宋俊和，却被一把抓住了脚踝，“下次不能让你光着腿，丝袜也得安排上。”

“宋俊和你个hentai！”

=========================================

宋俊和打开手机浏览器，在屏幕上拨拉半天找到一个加密相册，输入了密码后递给洪渊俊。洪渊俊捧着手机笑的满床打滚，屏幕里的宋俊和穿着水手服，还搭配了假发和白色的泡泡袜，跟一堆着装各异的人在一起合影。有好几张他有些僵硬的摆着漫画中美少女的姿势，看起来又纯真又滑稽。洪渊俊想了想，摸过来自己的手机打开gmarket，迅速下单，并且拒绝告诉宋俊和他买了什么。

 

 


End file.
